


Тот самый день

by Rhaina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не-день рожденья Фуджи. Веселятся все вокруг… кроме Рёмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот самый день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15916) by Arccie. 



> Бета: philipp_a
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям

Когда Рёма вошел в ворота университета и понял, что все смотрят на него и смеются, он не повернул назад и не стал прятаться дома. Смех можно перетерпеть. И незачем драматизировать.  
Когда оказалось, что в аудитории вывешено его фото в практически голом виде, он не покраснел и не отвел взгляд. И оставил все как есть — все равно у каждого уже была собственная копия.  
  
Урок был сорван. Преподаватель был в таком ужасе, что класс взорвался от хохота. Несколько идиотов восприняли это как позволение отпускать непристойные шуточки в адрес Рёмы до самого конца урока (то, что он не собирался иметь с ними дела сегодня, не значило, что они переживут завтрашний день).  
  
Когда пришло время обеда, никто не был покалечен или мертв, а Эчизена стал доставать уже весь универ. Отвязавшись от нескольких подлых прилипал, он начал есть, чувствуя направленные на него взгляды. Закончив обед, он уединился в излюбленном месте — на крыше. Вскоре к нему присоединился смущенный Кайдо — возможно, единственный, кто не наслаждался (открыто или втайне) ситуацией. Его шипение звучало почти сочувственно. Признательно кивнув семпаю, Рёма поудобней устроился на сумке и задремал.  
  
Эчизена разбудило назойливое дребезжание звонка. Кайдо уже не было, зато на животе ощущалась теплая тяжесть. Взглянув вниз, Эчизен обнаружил, что за каждым его движением наблюдают синие глаза. Он решил, что раз вокруг никого нет, Шууске не будет его унижать, и позволил себе расслабиться под успокаивающими прикосновениями. Все это закончилось медленным головокружительным поцелуем, и Рёма ошеломленно смотрел, как бойфренд поднимается и направляется к лестнице. Рёма почти почувствовал нежность к уходящему, но тут заметил, что стало с его руками. Закрыв глаза, он медленно досчитал до десяти. Пока что это работало.  
  
Зная своего бойфренда, Эчизен решил спрятаться в туалете, чтобы оценить ущерб. Он разглядывал надписи черного цвета, нацарапанные там, где форма не прикрывала кожу:  
«Руки прочь!»  
«Любовник Шууске»  
«Собственность Фуджи Шууске»  
«Бойфренд Шууске»  
«Тронь — и сдохнешь!»  
Каждая была украшена сердечками и смайликами.  
  
Рёму эти упражнения в чистописании не впечатлили, а место их размещения гарантировало, что скрыть ничего не удастся. Добавляло радости, что Фуджи воспользовался несмываемой тушью.  
Подавив желание соскрести слова с кожи (все равно ничего хорошего бы не вышло, тушь была качественной), он вернулся в аудиторию. Преподаватель сейчас же потребовал объяснить, почему он опоздал. Решив, что тот — идиот, потому что причина была видна любому, у кого глаза на месте, Рёма уставился на него и неопределенным жестом указал на свежие отметины:  
— Фуджи-семпай увлекся совершенствованием навыков в каллиграфии, и я опоздал. Извиняюсь.  
Должно же, по крайней мере, у человека хватить ума отстать при упоминании тенсая с садистскими наклонностями!  
  
Сев на место, он снова оказался в эпицентре непрекращающегося шепота и сдавленного хихиканья. Голос, который Рёма опознал как принадлежащий Хорио (о, адские муки ему обеспечены!), развлекал остальных воспоминаниями о других случаях проявления собственнической натуры Фуджи. Несмотря на почти всепоглощающее желание швырнуть в них что-нибудь — желательно острое и хорошо заточенное, — он сдержался и смотрел прямо перед собой.  
  
Лекция продолжалась, шепот не смолкал — все делились предположениями, что еще странного выкинет тенсай, а Рёма прикидывал, насколько мудрым решением будет пойти на тренировку. Он уже представлял реакцию Эйджи и Момо на сегодняшние выходки Фуджи, но знал, что дразнить будут больше, если он будет избегать всех до завтра. Не говоря уже о том, что кругов за пропущенную тренировку не миновать. Мысль о Тезуке внушала благоговейный ужас.  
  
Тезука не позволил бы прервать тренировку ни при каких обстоятельствах, и даже Фуджи не рисковал при перспективе заработать пятьсот кругов. В приятных мыслях о передышке Рёма положил голову на руки, решив попробовать подремать до тренировки.  
  
                                                                            ***  
Он в сотый раз осмотрелся — ни одного намека на присутствие на кортах вспыльчивого коротышки в кепке. Чтобы наверняка не пропустить приход бойфренда, Фуджи устроил наблюдательный пункт за дверью раздевалки.  
  
День явно удался. Он был уверен, что донес до всеобщего сведения: Эчизен Рёма принадлежит ему. Ну… все и раньше это знали, но легкое напоминание никому не повредит. Извечная улыбка Фуджи в этот момент была необычайно самодовольной.  
  
Из размышлений его выдернуло появление того, кого он так ждал. Эчизен вышел из раздевалки, низко надвинув кепку на лоб. Расписанный черной тушью, одетый в форму клуба, он выглядел очень стильно. Шууске был уверен, что Рёма будет избегать его всю тренировку, прикрываясь Тезукой. Но против ожидания Рёма направился прямиком к Фуджи, остановившись буквально перед его носом.  
В глазах — обычное скучающее выражение, в руках — кислотно-зеленый вибратор, два анальных шарика разного размера и цвета (розовый и лиловый), ошейник и кнут.  
  
— Фуджи-семпай, я уверен, что Ханамура-сенсей была бы польщена, что ты идешь по ее стопам, но мне ничего подобного не нужно. Может быть, Инуи-семпай разделит твои вкусы, — после этих слов Эчизен уронил набор в руки тенсая и отправился на корт.  
Фуджи уставился на кошмарные игрушки. Наверно, стоило рассердиться, но от сравнения с тренером Ханамурой было тошно, и он не знал, какое чувство сильнее. Он уже предпочел было второе, когда его раздумья были прерваны приходом Эйджи.  
  
— Хой, Фуджи! Теряешь хватку!  
— М-мм?  
— Очиби ни разу не покраснел.  
— Серьезно?  
— Да, даже когда эти секс-игрушки выпали из его шкафчика!  
— Странно…  
— Ага, особенно если учесть, что он вообще на тебя не смотрел, даже сердито.  
  
Фуджи обернулся и обнаружил, что Эчизен и вправду смотрел на что угодно, только не на него. Он не был уверен, насколько рад подобному прогрессу. Внимание Рёмы — помимо тенниса — должно быть направлено исключительно на Шууске.  
Однако пока не время для демонстрации собственнических порывов. Можно подождать до конца тренировки, когда они скроются из вида Тезуки. Пятьсот кругов — не шутки.  
  
                                                                                 ***  
Эчизен уходил с кортов очень медленно, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, что делает это нарочно. Как Рёма и подозревал, Фуджи во время тренировки вел себя примерно, но кто поручится, что Тезука будет на страже и в раздевалке? На его счастье, там была куча народу, и Фуджи не заметил, как он проскользнул в душ. Дальнейшее спасение, однако, — совсем другое дело…  
А дальше был Шууске, не дававший вздохнуть, — и это еще мягко сказано.  
Несколько явных попыток пощупать его задницу.  
В довершение всего град насмешек Момо и Эйджи.  
Вот все, что он получил в качестве бойфренда тенсая.  
  
Он не стал обольщаться и облегченно вздыхать, когда Ойши отозвал Фуджи. Хотя и воспользовался возможностью натянуть одежду. Тенсай остался этим недоволен, но Эчизен решил, что сможет с этим жить.  
  
— Ну, Рёма… ты меня обижаешь! — Рёма притворялся, что не замечает Фуджи, но сдался при виде старательно разыгранного огорчения. После того как Шууске усмехнулся и взъерошил ему волосы, он удостоил тенсая вниманием.  
— Ойши устраивает вечеринку в мою честь завтра — кажется, кто-то откупил на сегодня ресторанчик суши Кавамуры. Так что вся ночь в нашем распоряжении, — Фуджи с намеком прищурился. — Хочешь остаться у меня?  
Медовые нотки в голосе Фуджи вызвали томление внизу живота, но Рёма вынужден был отказаться:  
— Глупый старик собрался куда-то сегодня вечером и берет нас с Нанако с собой. Так что я не могу. Кроме того, тебя ждут дома. Юта, скорее всего, уже там, — Эчизен усмехнулся при виде заметно прояснившегося лица Шууске, который тут же начал выпроваживать его из раздевалки.  
  
Фуджи так торопился к Юте, что они в рекордное время добрались до перекрестка, где их пути разошлись. Однако Эчизен еще не сорвался с крючка. Вместо того чтобы быстро чмокнуть на прощание, Шууске прижал Рёму к ближайшему забору и, удерживая своим телом, тщательно исследовал его рот.  
  
Когда поцелуй закончился, мир словно подернулся дымкой, а коленки дрожали. Хриплое прощание Фуджи не достигло ушей одурманенного Эчизена. Он оторвался от стены, как только опомнился. Рёма был рад, что до дома достаточно далеко — по дороге успеют пройти неприятные ощущения в определенной части тела.  
  
Вернувшись домой, он поздравил себя с тем, что пережил выходки Шууске и остался относительно цел. Каждый год день рождения тенсая отмечался двадцатичетырехчасовыми пытками Рёмы. За последние несколько лет Фуджи превзошел себя в творческом подходе к унижению Эчизена перед сверстниками. По сравнению с некоторыми прошлыми художествами нынешнее «празднование» оказалось относительно приемлемым. Как-то обошлось без крайней степени унижения и серьезных душевных травм.  
Целых пять секунд он даже считал день по большому счету удачным, пока отец не прочел на нем надписи... Разговор, состоявшийся следом, оставил шрам в душе Рёмы на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Чертов день рождения Фуджи!!!


End file.
